goseigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Timeline 2010 * Kurasuniigo of 5000°C, a spy for the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar, kills Magis, the elder of two Seaick Tribe Gosei Angels on Earth as he protects his younger partner, Hyde (Gosei Blue). * In an alternate timeline between the death of Magis and Warstar's full arrival, Alata (Gosei Red) helps the Goseiger first become united to defeat Bakutofūji-ER of the Timer; the event was removed from the timestream after Alata returns to the past. * Warstar arrives to conquer Earth just as the dissident Gosei Angel arrived from 10,000 years in the past, having been mutated in the process of time travel. Posing as Buredoran of the Comet, the angel informs Warstar's leader Great King Mons Drake of the Gosei Angels and convinced him to focus his initial attacks on Heaven's Tower. As Brajira intended originally plotting to wipe out Warstar once they served his purpose, the destruction of Heaven's Tower would ensure none of the Gosei Angels would interfere in his plans. During the attack on Heaven's Tower, Alata, a young Skick angel in training, stops Dereputa of the Meteor from joining in the attack, injuring both himself and the Warstar warrior in the process. * However, as ten days passed since the fall of Heaven's Tower, Brajira failed to count on the training Gosei Angels already on Earth. Though the five fought separately, it took the aid of a boy named Nozomu Amachi to enable Alata of the Skick tribe to unite the Tensou Sentai Goseiger team under one banner to battle Warstar's forces before eventually defeating them. * Having survived Warstar's destruction, while returning to his identity of Buredoran of the Chupacabra, Dereputa released the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin of the Blob and Kinggon of the Bigfoot to have overpower the Goseigers due to the strengthening effect that Earth's pollution gives them. However, the Yuumajuus' revival awakened Gosei Knight who joins the Goseigers to face a mutual threat to people and the planet. * Sensing the Abare Headder, Buredorun unearths it and uses the Goseigers to break the barrier keeping the Headder from him. However, realizing that the Abare Headder is fighting against Buredorun, Alata reaches it and caused its transformation into the Miracle Dragon Headder while summoning its companions to give the Goseigers the power to become Super Goseigers. Soon after his defeat, Buredoran was temporary imprisoned by Makuin and Kinggon for his foolish act. * Upon his freedom, Buredorun drives a wedge between Makuin and Kinggon, becoming the former's new right hand to ask for the Erurei Box. Though Buredorun schemed to get rid of both the Goseigers and them, it failed when Makuin and Kinggon revealed their fight was staged and the latter secretly stole Buredorun's Bibi Bug nest for their use. The Yumajuu then enlarge Buredorun as he is defeated by Ground Gosei Great. * A week after researching the Erurei Box, Makuin and Kinggon enact their scheme to destroy the world with the Yuuma Hole with the former allowing himself to be destroyed so his Super Gosei Powered enriched remains regenerated within an enlarged Erurei Box as it is placed onto the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. However, the Goseigers destroy Makuin for good and then do the same to Kinggon in Gosei Ultimate. * October 2, 2010: **Assuming the identity of Buredoran of Chimatsuri, the dissidant Gosei Angel employs the aid of Shitari to capture Takeru Shiba an place him under his control. But once learning of his benefactor's true intent to sent the Sanzu River's water into Gosei World, Shitari refuses to aid him. Luckily, the Goseigers and Shinkengers retrieve Takeru and defeat Buredoran. **After Shitari is betrayed, he prepares to attack Buredoran, but is stopped and destroyed by the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, who came back in time via the GoZyuDrill by special instruction of Domon of the TDB in 3011 to protect the Negakure Temple due to someone being kept there. While back in time, the Gokaiger likewise face Metal Alice of the Agent prior to the beginning of Matrintis' attack, using her research of a Matroid to prepare for the battle with the Goseiger. Afer completing their mission, the Gokaiger return to their time. * The remains of the Gosei Angel become salvaged by the Matrintis Empire when it began its invasion of Earth, seeing his power to corrode the Gosei Power of the Gosei Angels as key to stopping their opponent. His new master, Robogog of the 10-sai, wipes away his memories outside his name and his hatred of Gosei Angels to make him into a weapon. *The Matrintis Empire begins its invasion of Earth, with the Goseiger working to stop the new opponent as Gosei Knight comes around to assisting them due to finally understanding the key of humans in Earth's future. With his assistance, the team defeat multiple Matroids and Metal Alice of the Agent. *Buredo-RUN is sent out to fight the Goseigers alongside another Matroid, Bakutofūji-ER of the Timer. Although they are able to strike Buredo-RUN, Bakutofūji-ER fires his Time Reverse at the Gosei Ultimate's Ultimate Strike. Buredo-RUN secretly fires at the two energies causing a time rip that sends Alata back in time to before the Heaven's Tower was destroyed. Alata ultimately returns but Robogog gathers the information for defeating Gosei Angels in the process. *After analzing the data they've gathered on the Goseigers, Robogog decides it's timefor a direct attack against the Goseigers. He hijacks all communication and announces that his war against the Goseigers will start the following day. The next day, he sends out three Zan-KT3 of the Shorts alongside an army of Bibi Soldiers. The Goseigers destroy these, but then Buredo-RUN appears. They battle him and although they are able to defeat him, he uses the last of his energy to drain the Goseigers' and Gosei Knight's Tensouders. Just then, Robogog appears and after torturing Buredo-RUN for his failure and decides to destroy the Goseigers himself. Unfortunately for him Gosei Knight, uses the last of his power to restore the Tensouders, but then collapses from the massive energy loss. * The Goseigers assume their Super Goseiger forms and battle Robogog. Robogog attempts to use Buredo-RUN as a suicide bomber but then Metal Alice of the Agent appears and volunteers to be used instead. However, her punishment bomb detonates and she goes offline. Robogog then enlarges himself and fights against Gosei Ultimate. However, Gosei Knight is able to regain his power and forms Gosei Ground to aid Gosei Ultimate and together they are able to defeat Robogog, reducing him to a head. Robogog brags that he can just repair himself with his Salvation Cell compontent. However, Buredo-RUN appears and reveals that he was able to regain his memory with Metal Alice's help before throwing his head up in the air and blows it up with his missiles, ending the emperor's reign forever. Buredo-RUN then destroys a partially active Metal Alice and leaves the scene. *Just before the New Year, the dissident Gosei Angel reveals himself to the Goseiger as Brajira of the Messiah, the true form of all Buredoran forms and his own desire to conquer the Earth. 2011 Goseiger *Brajira targets the Goseiger by retaking control of Groundion Headder and creating three new Headders by which to face the Goseiger in combat. Alata ultimately saves Gosei Knight while the Goseiger defeat Brajira's three Headders, which then transform into three separate wedges associated with the evil Gosei Angel's true plan: the Nega-End ceremony to bring about the end of the world and recreate it in his own image. *The Goseiger face Brajira in a final battle in hopes of defeating him and stopping the Nega-End Wedges from burrowing underground and destroying the planet and all life in the process. After Alata denies taking the power of his teammates to be even with Brajira, the team uses all of their powers and abilities to finally finish off Brajira, but not before he drives the wedges into Earth to at least destroy it. Using all of the power at their disposal, the Goseiger complete their training and gain their wings, as well as activate the miraculous GoseiGlobal ability which destroys the Nega-End wedges and likewise restores Heaven's Tower. *With Brajira and all threats to Earth stopped, the Goseiger depart from the Amachi institute and go their separate ways, remaining on Earth to continue their research as Gosei Knight returns to sleep. *The Goseiger briefly reunite to defeat King Bibi, the leader of the Bibi Bugs who tries to turn humanity against the Goseiger through a corruptive publicity scheme.